


Lemon Boy

by WeeblingGaming_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Closeted Character, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Gay Sex, Horny College Students, How is this bitch so clueless?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Panic! at the Disco, I wrote this while horny, Impulsively written, Lots of Sex, M/M, My mental state is down the drain, One of my OCs is a bitch, POV Third Person Limited, Please Kill Me, Shameless Smut, agressive kissing, lot's of swearing, mutual cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeblingGaming_13/pseuds/WeeblingGaming_13
Summary: This has no connection to the song by Cavetown.Walt is tired of his girlfriend, Missi, cheating on him. So what happens when he falls for a femboy DJ at the local gay bar?"...I saw you with a girl earlier," Lemon began. "Is she your girlfriend?"Walt scoffed. "That bitch? Nah. Well, technically she is. She's horrible at hiding that she's cheating on me though.""Damn.""Yeah," The alcohol was making both of them say things that they never would have said normally. The young DJ leaned in close. Walt could smell the wine on his . "I thought: if my girl isn't loyal, why should I be?"Walt grabbed Lemon's crop hoodie and pulled him to his chest. He hesitated, not sure of himself, but Lemon decided for him. The short Lemon Boy sat on Walt's lap and kissed him. And Walt kissed him back.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lemon Boy

The blared in his ears as Walt looked around at the neon scene. Missi leaned up against him, bobbing her head to the . Something caught her attention and she stopped for a moment. Walt pretended not to notice as she smirked and stood up. 

"Sorry babe, but I have to go!" Missi said, with the fakest frown on her face. 

"I'll miss you." Walt replied, trying his best to look like he cared.

"Awww!" _Good. She fell for it._ Walt thought to himself. Soon after Missi left, his attention drifted to his . Missi didn't know about him being bi, or even the preference for men. Missi didn't know about that whenever she was cheating on him, he was at Eden, the gay bar across town. Missi didn't know that he hooked up with the closeted frat boys at their , or that he doesn't care about her. Missi also doesn't know that Elle, her "BFF" came out to him as lesbian yesterday. And Walt would like to keep it that way.

Walt pulled into the bar's parking lot and parked the . He wondered who was DJing that night. Walt fixed up his appearance for a few seconds then strutted into the club. There were so many people dancing and grinding on each other on the main dance floor. He could barely see the DJ on the platform, but when he could, they were wearing a mask anyway. Walt had never seen them here before. Then again, he hadn't been at Eden for a week. 

He walked up to one of the girls dancing on the floor, near the stage area where the new guy was. "Hey, who's DJing?" Walt had to raise his voice to get her attention. She up looked at him.

"Oh," she replied, also raising her voice. "Lemon Boy is!"

"Like the song by Cavetown?" 

"I mean, you guess you could say that." She went on to explain further. "He's kind of like a cryptid. Always appearing at different clubs, and gone the next night. The only pattern is that they're only at gay bars."

The girl was interrupted by a voice over the speakers. 

"Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary pals," It said, "I'm afraid that my shift is over for tonight. I will, however, be at the bar if anyone wants to hit me up! Goodnight!" 

Walt assumed that it was the DJ over the radio who spoke just then, and blushed at his sweet, honey-like voice. Interested in them, Walt put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the bar area, slowly hearing the fade away. As he got to the bar, he saw the aforementioned "Lemon Boy" slouched over the counter, wine in hand. Walt could see his outfit better now. He was wearing a cropped white hoodie with yellow tips and his white had mismatched fishnets. His mask was on the counter. The entire get-up seemed bittersweet. Walt walked over to him and sat down next to them. 

"Hey." He looked over Walt and his face went hot. Lemon Boy was beautiful. He must have seen Walt's expression because he started laughing.

The two boys got along in no time, and after half an hour even gave each other their numbers. Walt didn't expect any of this to happen. All he wanted was some quick sex. They were getting really drunk by then. Lemon was on his fifth glass of wine and Walt was on his third pint of beer.

"So, I saw you with a girl earlier," Lemon began. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Walt scoffed. "That bitch? Nah. Well, technically she is. She's horrible at hiding that she's cheating on me though."

"Damn."

"Yeah," The alcohol was making both of them say things that they never would have said normally. The young DJ leaned in close. Walt could smell the wine on his . "I thought: if my girl isn't loyal, why should I be?" 

Walt grabbed Lemon's crop hoodie and pulled him to his chest. He hesitated, not sure of himself, but Lemon decided for him. The short Lemon Boy sat on Walt's lap and kissed him. And Walt kissed him back.


End file.
